Duke Meets Doom
Duke Meets Doom, or Duke Nukem 3D Doom II, is a Duke Nukem 3D total conversion that gives the game a Doom II feeling. Aside from a Doom feeling, the TC also gave the game a Shadow Warrior feeling. Gameplay and features The game has many weapons taken from Doom and Doom II, but it also used some weapons from other Build engine games. It also featured Doomguy talking. The enemies are from Doom and Doom II as well. However, the music isn't from the Doom games (the title screen uses Doom II music, while most of the music in the levels is from Blood using the MIDI format). The gameplay differs depending on whether or not a specific .con file (titled "doomgame.con" in version 3.0, titled "DOOM.CON" in version 3.1) is activated. With the .con activated, the following changes occur: *The player starts off with 110% health by default instead of 100% *Uzi can hold 400 bullets maximum *The Uzi ammo pick-ups give the player 50 bullets instead of 12 *Double-barreled Shotgun can hold 40 shells maximum (version 3.0 only) *Double-barreled Shotgun can hold 20 shells maximum (version 3.1 only) *The Double-barreled Shotgun ammo boxes give the player two shells instead of 10 (version 3.1 only) *Chaingun Cannon can hold 400 bullets maximum *The Chaingun Cannon ammo boxes give the player 100 bullets instead of 50 *BFG 10000 can hold seven shots maximum (version 3.0 only) *BFG 10000 can hold one shot maximum (version 3.1 only) *Cursed Expander can hold 120 shots maximum (version 3.0 only) *Cursed Expander can hold 100 shots maximum (version 3.1 only) *Plasma Cannon projectiles use a new sprite (version 3.0 only) *Plasma Cannon projectiles do not bounce off of walls or doors (version 3.1 only) *Some of the items are named differently *The Plasma Cannon functions similarly to the Plasma Gun/Plasma Rifle from Doom in that it doesn't freeze enemies *The Hell Knight "statues" (Hell Knight sprites that just stand still and are incapable of being killed) have been removed; Hell Knights appear as actual enemies instead *The Doom health bonus and armor bonus sprites are able to be picked up and give the player 1% health and armor, respectively (version 3.1 only) *Some of the enemies and bosses have Doom enem voices (the Cacodemon sounds like it does in Doom rather than using Octabrain sounds) instead of Duke Nukem 3D enemy voices *The Doomguy's movement speed is slower (version 3.1 only) *The mod doesn't use Duke Nukem 3D music and instead uses music mostly from Blood using the MIDI format *Revenants use projectiles that function like rockets (although the projectile looks like a Mancubus fireball) instead of shrinking the player Without the .con activated, the previously listed changes are not present (the projectile that the Revenant uses will shrink the player, enemies and bosses will use Duke Nukem 3D sound effects and voices, etc). To activate the specific .con file, do the following: (Version 3.0): Double-click the "dukedoom" application (it is a .bat file), then left-click and drag the "doomgame.con" file into the main .exe. (Version 3.1): Left-click and drag the "DOOM.CON" file into the main .exe. Story The forces of Hell has invaded the Earth, and the Doomguy is trying to stop them. The Doomguy battled his way through demons and zombies, reaching a portal where he confronted the Spider Demon. The Spider Demon is killed, and the Doomguy teleports to a city where the Mancubus is hiding. The city is secured, and the Mancubus is killed. The Doomguy teleports to Hell, where he defeated both the Arch-vile and the Cyberdemon, thus ending the invasion. Development The starting time of Duke Meets Doom's development is unknown, although the earliest known release of the mod is version 2.0 which was released on July 20th, 1998. An updated version of version 2.0 was relased on July 23rd, 1998 as version 2.1. The Readme text file for version 3.0 states that the following features were added and updated from the previous versions of Duke Meets Doom: *doomduke.rts file added *Demo file added *Multiple levels have been updated *Episode 3 added *New enemy and new boss added *BFG 10000 added *One more map added to Episode 4 *New sounds added *Pain Elementals now spawn three Lost Souls when killed *Health loss feature added (takes effect when the player's health goes below a certain point, causing the player's health to drop 1% automatically from time to time until their health is brought back up) Version 3.0 of Duke Meets Doom is stated as being the final version according to the Readme text file; it was released on August 3rd, 1998. An updated version of version 3.0 of Duke Meets Doom, version 3.1, was released on October 8th, 1998. A Macintosh version was later released on June 16th, 1999 by J. Driver. Weapons *Chainsaw (uses the same sprite as the Chainsaw from Doom, Mighty Boot replacement (version 3.0 of Duke Meets Doom)) *Fist (uses the same sprite as the Fist from Doom, Mighty Boot replacement (version 3.1 of Duke Meets Doom, replaces the Chainsaw from version 3.0)) *Uzi (uses the same sprite as the Uzi from Shadow Warrior, Pistol replacement) *Double-barreled Shotgun (uses the same sprite as the Super Shotgun from Doom II, Shotgun replacement) *Chaingun Cannon (uses a different sprite) *Napalm Launcher (uses the same sprite as the Rocket Launcher from Doom, RPG replacement) *Grenade Launcher (Pipe bomb replacement) *BFG 10000 (Shrinker Replacement) *Cursed Expander (is capable of making the player lose health, gain health, gain armor, and spawn Cursed Souls when used in version 3.1, Microwave Expander replacement) *Dual Napalm Launcher (Devastator replacement) *VR Tripbomb (Laser Tripbomb replacement) *Plasma Cannon (uses the same sprite as the Plasma Gun/Plasma Rifle from Doom, Freezethrower replacement) Enemies *Pig Cop Tank *Recon Patrol Vehicle *Imp (Assault Trooper and Assault Captain replacement) *Shotgun Guy (Pig Cop replacement) *Heavy Weapon Dude (Assault Enforcer replacement) *Demon *Spectre (semi-invisible and pitch black variations) *Cacodemon (Octabrain replacement) *Lost Soul (Sentry Drone replacement) *Hell Knight *Pain Elemental (Assault Commander replacement) *Revenant (Protector Drone replacement) *Cursed Soul (Protozoid Slimer replacement) *Darth Vader (fought in the "Darth Vader Awaits!" level) *Mini Spider Demon (Mini Battlelord replacement) *Spider Demon (fought in the "A Spider Demon And The Portal" level, Battlelord replacement) *Mancubus (fought in the "Mancubus" level, Overlord replacement) *Arch-vile (fought in the "Do U Smell Fire?" level, Alien Queen replacement) *Cyberdemon (fought in the "Cyberdemon Hell"/"Cyberdemon Awaits" level, Cycloid Emperor replacement) Episodes and difficulty levels Duke Meets Doom features 27 levels. Episode 1: The Portal *Docking Bay *The Cargo Ship *The Hidden Temple *Temple Village *A Spider Demon And The Portal *Darth Vader Awaits! (secret, accessible from The Hidden Temple) Episode 2: The Hunt For Mancubus *Duke's Realm *Cliff Hanger *Logistical Underground *Militant Migration *Mancubus *The Dark Ages (secret, accessible from Logistical Underground) Episode 3: To Kill A Cyberdemon *Streets Of Hell (titled "Downtown" in version 3.0) *Doom Cinema *Do U Smell Fire? *Cyberdemon Hell (titled "Cyberdemon Awaits" in version 3.0) Episode 4: Multiplayer Only *Secured (Co-op) *Hoteldoom (Co-op) *Pit Of Doom (DM, leave monsters on) *Valdez (Co-op or DM) *River (DM) *Under6 (DM) *Cas0 (DM) *Parking Lot (DM) *Wong (DM) *Death (DM, leave monsters on) *Curb (DM, leave monsters on) Difficulty Levels *Imps Frighten Me (Piece of Cake replacement) *Imps Give Me Gas (Let's Rock) *I Can Stomach Em (Come Get Some replacement) *I Eat Imps For Lunch (Damn I'm Good replacement) Power-ups and items *Small Medkit (uses the stimpack sprite from Doom) *Large Medkit (uses the medikit sprite from Doom) *Portable Medkit (uses a modified medikit sprite from Doom) *Armor (uses the green mega armor sprite from Doom, Duke Nukem 3D armor replacement) *Super Armor (uses the blue mega armor sprite from Doom) *Holomariner (uses the Doomguy Sprite, Holoduke replacement) *Night Vision Goggles (uses the Light Amplification Visor sprite from Doom) *Blue Orb (uses the Supercharge/Soul Sphere sprite from Doom, Atomic Health replacement and adds 50% health) *Airtank (uses the Duke Nukem 3D sprite, Scuba Gear replacement) *Protective Boots *Jetpack *Ammunition Boxes (the sprites for these are from Doom) *Access Chips (the sprites for these are from Doom, Access Card replacements) *Healthviles (use the same sprites as the health bonuses from Doom, version 3.1 only) *Helmets (use the same sprites as the armor bonuses from Doom, version 3.1 only) Credits Team Leader: Oddeye Coordinator: Oddeye Con Editor: Oddeye Edit Art Guy: Oddeye Webmaster: Oddeye TC. Voice Talent: Lharken Map Builders: J. Sipos (Head Map Builder) (Cliff Hanger, Logistical Underground, Militant Migration, Mancubus), Oddeye (Docking Bay, The Cargo Ship, The Hidden Temple, Temple Village, A Spider Demon And The Portal, Duke's Realm, Do U Smell Fire?, Cyberdemon Awaits/Cyberdemon Hell, Secured, Hoteldoom, Pit Of Doom, River, Death), T-Bone (Downtown/Streets Of Hell), Jelenic (Downtown/Streets Of Hell) Lharken, Zagor Head Weapon Creator: Krad-Amrak Secondary Weapon Creator: Fox Scene 1 ending anm: Fox TC-Advisor: Fallout Bug Tester: Fallout TC-Loader creator: Lord Scorpion Oddeye is a registered trade-mark by Oddeye. The Duke Meets Doom TC is a copyright of the Duke Meets Doom TEAM. Credits information sources: Duke Meets Doom Readme text files (versions 3.0 and 3.1) Gallery Image:Duke Meets Doom 1.jpg Image:Duke Meets Doom 2.jpg Image:Duke Meets Doom 3.jpg Image:Duke Meets Doom 4.jpg Image:Duke Meets Doom 5.jpg Image:Duke Meets Doom 6.jpg Image:Duke Meets Doom 7.jpg Category:Total conversions Category:Non-Doom mods